


A Shift in Things

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You’re an animal shapeshifter. Sometimes when you’re bored, you’ll shift into an animal and wander around the compound. Sometimes you’ll shift when you’re in a certain mood.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 17





	A Shift in Things

You were having a rather good day. You’d woken up to nice cuddles with you boyfriend Bucky and then had some fun together in the shower. You two made pancakes together while jamming out to 80′s rock songs. It was a great start to the morning. 

It was a good day outside, so you decided to go out for a walk. You ask Bucky to join you, but unfortunately he has training to do with Steve.

“Next time, doll. We could even have a picnic!” He said yelling back as he jogged away from you. 

As you walked in the city, you enjoyed watching the people pass: tourists, families, businessmen and women, vendors selling their goods on the street, etc. 

You ended up buying yourself a smoothie at the cafe you and Bucky frequented. Nothing could go wrong. 

On your way back, you started to crave some ice cream. Then you remembered you had your pint of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream in the freezer. Oooohh you couldn’t wait to dig into that! 

When you arrived back, you rushed to the freezer excitedly. When you opened the freezer and looked where you ice cream had been put, you couldn’t find it. You looked behind every item in that storage and nothing.

You frowned, “Someone ate my ice cream,” you grumbled to yourself.

“Hey, babe!” 

You turned around still donning your frown, “Did you eat my ice cream?”

Bucky’s smile faded, “Uh, no. Why? Is it not there?”

You shook your head, “Nope. Can’t find it.”

Your boyfriend shrugged, “Maybe someone from the team did. Or some other agent. Ya know they like to sneak up here sometimes.”

You shut the freezer door, “Guess I’ll ask around then.” 

Bucky didn’t think you’d actually do it, but you did. You searched for every single Avenger and to no avail, no one had eaten your ice cream or seen who did. The last person you had to ask was Steve.

He was still in the gym beating a punching bag to a pulp. You jumped in front of him right as he was about to land a powerful punch to the bag. Steve’s eyes widened, “Y/N! Don’t do that! I coulda killed ya!”

“But you didn’t. Anyway, do you know who ate my ice cream?”

“Your Ben and Jerry’s one?”

“Yeah.”

“I saw Bucky eatin’ some of it earlier.” 

Your eyes shot to Bucky, who winced under your angry gaze. He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, “Yeah…sorry about that, babe.”

You rolled your eyes and immediately shifted into a tabby cat rushing past Bucky.

Steve couldn’t help but chuckle, “You messed up big time, pal.”

* * *

Bucky spent the rest of the day looking for you, but came empty handed. You’d remain as a cat for hours avoiding Bucky. How could he?! He knew not to touch any of your food without permission! No one messes with a person and their food!

“Doooooll?” Bucky whined, “Come on, Y/N! Can you please come out?”

You rolled your eyes. You were currently hiding under the couch. You saw Bucky’s boots come into view, “Baby, please! Just talk to me!”

He went to the left side of the couch and you moved swiftly to the right crawling out from your hiding spot ready to run. Unfortunately, you had been caught. 

Bucky picked you up and held you in his arms, “Hi, princess.” You hissed at Bucky and tried scratching at him. He dodged your claws, “Now, baby girl, don’t be like that. I said I was sorry.”

You hissed again and then shifted back into a human. You remained in Bucky’s arms, “You lied to me!” You hop out of his arms and begin to walk away. He follows you.

“Y/N, I swear I didn’t know that was your ice cream!”

“You’re lying again, James. I thought you were better than that. You’re a master assassin after all.”

“Okay! I knew! Again, I’m sorry! Pleeeeeaaaase forgive me?” He goes on his knees and crawls to you. He latches his arms around your legs preventing you from moving. He’s gazing up at you with puppy dog eyes.

You gave him a stern look and pointed a finger at him, “Don’t look at me like that. You ate my ice cream.”

“I’ll buy you more! I promise! I’ll make all your meals for a month and I’ll do your chores! Don’t be mad at me pleeeaaase?”

Damn. Bucky sure is clingy. 

You sigh, “Fine. I forgive you.”

Bucky scrambled to his feet, “Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou! I’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorry!” Bucky said over and over again pressing kisses all over your face.

“Okay! I get it! You’re sorry! I love you too!” You pried Bucky off you. You grabbed his hand and began to drag him to the elevators.

“Where we goin’?”

“Grocery store. You need to buy me ice cream.”


End file.
